


暗黑童话（二）

by Monica2626



Series: 闲萍 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 庆余年 | Qing Yu Nian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica2626/pseuds/Monica2626
Relationships: 范建/陈萍萍, 范闲/陈萍萍
Series: 闲萍 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576384
Kudos: 6





	暗黑童话（二）

在任何一个国家，总会有些所谓的皇室秘辛在百姓中口耳相传。

庆国也不例外。

比如，关于庆国的那位如薛定谔的猫一般存在的王子的话题，一直为人津津乐道，成为他们茶余饭后的谈资。

庆国皇室未来的继承人是公主叶轻眉，这是所有人都知道的事情。但是不知道从什么时候开始，坊间突然有传闻流出，说是皇室里又多了一位王子。

没有人知道王子的真实姓名。

有人说，王子是国王与平民的私生子，王后不喜欢他，所以从未公开过他的身份。

有人说，王子天赋异禀，是整个国家里实力最强的魔法师。

还有人说，所谓的王子其实是公主的心上人，等到她成年那天，两人就会完婚，共同治理这个国家。

“阿嚏！”

薛定谔的王子，年轻的精灵王陈萍萍面无表情地听着影子汇报百姓中间那些有关他的传说，终于在听到他和叶轻眉有私情的时候，忍无可忍的怒了。

坐在一旁的叶轻眉捂着肚子笑得弯下了腰。

“哈哈哈哈，庆国的百姓们也太可爱了吧。”

影子也是精灵族，从小和陈萍萍一起长大，是他最好的朋友，当陈萍萍任性地要踏入人类领地时，只带了影子一个。

影子本体是一只乌鸦，平日都化作原形站在陈萍萍肩上，与他形影不离。

看到叶轻眉久违的笑颜，陈萍萍积蓄已久的满腔怒火瞬间烟消云散。自从国王病逝，王后也在不久后随他而去，短时间内痛失双亲的小公主已经很久没有那么开心的笑过了。

陈萍萍和叶轻眉在森林中相识，从那之后，这个人类就一直会来森林里找他，给他说些人类世界里的趣事，偶尔也会带些新奇的玩意儿给他。较之精灵一族，人类虽然弱的可怜，却极富智慧，总是能用很多奇思妙想来丰富自己短暂的人生。而这些，对于当时能力虽强，却年龄尚轻，还是小孩心性的精灵王来说，有着极大的吸引力。

后来，他更是被叶轻眉想让两族和平共处的美丽愿景打动，决心和她结盟，一起实现这个伟大的构想。

没有经过太多的深思熟虑，仅仅只是源于心中对于朋友毫无保留的信任，精灵王自愿收起自己的尖角与双翼，成为了庆国那个神秘的王子。

而这位森林里强大到几乎无所不能的精灵之王，踏入人族之后面临的第一个挑战，竟然是学习走路。

精灵背后的翅膀，不仅能让他们获得极快的速度，和更大的捕猎范围，同时也让他们的双腿没有了用武之地，久而久之，也就退化到不能使用了。

叶轻眉心疼他学的实在艰难，便找了庆国里的能工巧匠，为他量身定制了一副轮椅，又在城堡各处都修筑了无障碍通道。陈萍萍若是懒得走路，用轮椅代步也能在这座城堡里来去自如。

但是年轻的精灵王偏偏是个不服输的倔脾气，越是困难的事情越要迎难而上。等他和叶轻眉一起在城堡里迎接第二个春天的时候，他终于可以和自己唯一的人类朋友并肩而立了。

“真是抱歉。”陈萍萍望着被叶轻眉精心改造过的城堡，有些不好意思地说，“你为我花了这么多的心思，现在都要拆掉了。”

“不用拆。”叶轻眉满不在乎地摆摆手，“等有一天我老了，走不动了的时候，这些不就都能派上用场了吗？只是不知道到了那个时候，你愿不愿意在我身后，推我一把呢？”

“说什么胡话！”

人类生命短暂，本就不可结缘。陈萍萍一直在回避的问题被叶轻眉轻描淡写地提了出来，他心中的不舍与气愤一齐涌上来，偏偏嘴上还不愿意承认。

“我可是堂堂精灵王，怎么会给你一个人类推轮椅？说不定还等不到你变老的那一天，我就已经把你忘了。”

那时候的陈萍萍没有想到，他真的没有等到叶轻眉老去的那一天。而叶轻眉为他修的那些通道，以及打造的轮椅，最终也的确派上了用场。

精灵一族的力量源自森林，离开的时间越久，自身的力量也就越弱。影子比不得陈萍萍的魔力醇厚，在无法在人类世界久待。叶轻眉生产前，陈萍萍和影子一齐回了森林，再回来时却没有带上他，而是让他在森林里好生休养生息，等力量恢复了，再出来寻他。

陈萍萍一出森林便化作了人类的模样，精灵的视力极佳，远远望去，最高的山峰上，城堡里一片灯火通明。

现在在已经是深夜，陈萍萍心中涌起一丝不好的预感。

就在这时，古老的钟声敲响，回荡在山谷中，惊醒睡梦中的百姓。

钟声连续敲了三次，每次七下。

是丧钟。皇室中有人离世了！

可是国王和王后早几年便已经仙去，现在唯一的一个皇室成员只剩下……

陈萍萍不敢再想，也不愿再想。展开双翼，飞向远处的城堡。

落在屋顶，城堡里的仆人痛哭着四下奔走，所有人的口中都在重复着一句话：

“王后薨逝了！”

王后？哪里来的王后？难道逝去的不是叶轻眉？

陈萍萍心中狂喜，收起双翅，落在地上。他随意抓住一个慌乱的仆人，询问叶轻眉的下落。

“公主在哪里？”

“公主，什么公主？王后诞下的是一个小王子！”那人颇为不屑的瞥了他一眼，“你是谁啊，是咱们城堡里的人吗？”

以往对他尊敬有加的仆人，现在却仿佛都不认识他了似的。

陈萍萍对现在的情势愈发捉摸不透，索性发力将那人拖到一边，直接用魔法读取他的记忆。

陈萍萍所看到的，和他的记忆完全不同。叶轻眉只是一个普通的贵族女子，被皇室选中与国王成亲，而画面中那位所谓的庆国国王，分明就是那个和叶轻眉成婚的男人。虽然因为心中对他颇为不满，叶轻眉婚礼之后，陈萍萍一直都对那个人避而不见，但他确信自己绝对不可能认错人。

更改一个人的记忆，并不是什么高深的魔法。但是要在这么短的时间之内，篡改整个国家的人的记忆，只有最高阶的魔法师才能做到。没想到那个人竟然将自己隐藏的那么深，难怪他在婚礼上完全感受不到那人身上有习过魔法的痕迹，还以为他只是一个普通的骑士，不会对皇室产生威胁。

如果，叶轻眉身边有一个这么危险的存在，那自己这次离开，就等于把她一个人丢进了虎穴！

叶轻眉的房间，现在静悄悄的，一个人都没有。

陈萍萍赶到的时候，他记忆中的那个鬼马精灵的小女孩正安静地躺在床上，就像睡着了一样。

陈萍萍初到人族的时候，由于离开了森林魔法被大大削弱，每天还要花大量的精力练习走路，所以每到可以休息的时候，他都睡得格外沉。有时候叶轻眉来找他，他都还在睡着，这个时候，叶轻眉就会抓住一缕自他头顶垂下的发丝，轻轻地挠他的鼻子和嘴巴。看着他慢慢皱起眉头，双手在脸上胡乱抓着，最后不耐烦地醒过来，这个时候小女孩就会大笑着躲到一边，以免被他刚起床时的怒气波及到。

陈萍萍在女孩的床边蹲下来，抓过自己的一缕头发，带着恶作剧的坏笑在她脸上轻轻挠着。

“我跟你说过，精灵很记仇的。你知道打扰别人睡觉是多么不礼貌的行为吗？”

无论陈萍萍怎么捉弄她，那女孩的双眼始终紧闭着，其实仔细观察就会发现，她的脸色惨白，嘴唇乌黑，口鼻处早已没了气息。

“没关系，你很快就会知道了。只要你醒过来，就能知道我每次被你捉弄时的心情了。”

“叶轻眉，你醒过来啊。”

陈萍萍的声音逐渐哽咽。

“不是说好，要让我教你的孩子学习魔法吗？”

“不是说好，等你老了的一天，就让我为你推轮椅的吗？”

“我都答应你，你倒是醒过来啊！”

沉浸在悲伤中的精灵王，甚至没有注意到身后有人接近。

直到背后鼓掌声想起。

“真是姐弟情深啊，可惜，已是死别。”

驸马，哦不，应该说是庆帝一边拍手一边笑着说。在他的身后，是庆国最精锐的军队，此刻已将屋子团团围住。

“我将她的尸体留在这间屋子里，就是为了等你。”

陈萍萍缓慢地站起，眼神里是藏不住的杀意。

“你杀了她？”

“看来传闻并不假，你果然是庆国最厉害的魔法师。”庆帝幽幽的开口。他早就知道这个所谓神秘的王子并不是皇室中人，而是通过魔法篡改了部分人的记忆，这也是为什么民间会有那么多不一样的关于王子的传说。

而这也解释了，他不受自己魔法影响的原因。这个人的能力，绝不在自己之下。

陈萍萍已经不再顾及和叶轻眉定下的“不在人类面前暴露身份”的约定，就要发动魔力幻化出精灵的形态想要与他大战一场时，一阵婴儿的啼哭声传来。

庆帝的手上不知何时多了一个婴儿，他的手指就掐在那婴儿的脖子上，稍一用力，这个脆弱的生命就会消失。

“我知道你的实力，就算是这个屋子里所有的人加起来也不是你的对手。”庆帝挑眉，“我手上抱着的，是叶轻眉唯一的孩子，你若是敢轻举妄动，我立刻掐死他。”

“这也是你的孩子！”

陈萍萍曾经听叶轻眉说过人类的一个俗语，叫虎毒不食子。没想到这个世界上竟真有这般丧心病狂的人，连自己的血脉也可以亲手杀害。

“我还可以有很多的孩子。”庆帝轻笑，手指再度收紧，孩子被掐痛，爆发出更加撕心裂肺的哭声。

“可惜，这个孩子你杀不得。”陈萍萍逼着自己不去看那孩子，反而直直盯着这个恶魔，“想必你也听说过，人类学习魔法会折损自身寿命。整个庆国中，只有皇室才有化解的法子。可你不知道的是，这个方法，只有拥有皇室血脉的人在成年之后才能解开，你杀了叶轻眉，现在只有这个孩子是你唯一的活路。”

庆帝第一次听说这件事情，顿时有些犹豫，手指也略有些松动。可没过多久，他又抬起头，挑衅地看着眼前的人。

“即便你说的是真的，我只要留住这孩子的性命便是了。我可以挑断他的手筋脚筋，把他当成一个动物一样养大，等到他18岁的那一天，助我找到活命之法，我再杀了他。”

“你！”陈萍萍万万没有想到一个人类竟然能残忍至此。他知道，这个人既然说得出，一定做得到。凭他的实力，即便以人类的形态，依然可以全身而退。可是那人手中握着叶轻眉的孩子，所有人都忘了她，这孩子是她在这世上活过的唯一证据，他不可以拿这孩子的命冒险。

“想清楚了？”看着陈萍萍的胸口剧烈起伏，眼神中虽然藏着深深地恨意，嘴角却隐忍地紧闭着。庆帝知道，自己已经驯服了他。

庆帝命令身后的士兵们收起武器，把孩子交给自己身后的将领，独自一人走到陈萍萍面前。

“你知道的太多，我不能放你离开。可你只是王后的弟弟，我又没有理由把你留在宫中。这该如何是好呢？”庆帝眉头紧锁，绕着陈萍萍走了一圈，似乎真的很苦恼的样子。突然，他一一拍脑门，大笑起来。

“我想到了！先王后去世后，我思念亡妻，心情悲痛，久久不能平复。而你，身为先王后的胞弟，竟然一直倾心于我，每日贴身陪伴，助我走出哀思。我感念你对我一片深情，于是娶了你，成为这个国家新的王后。这个故事，你觉得如何？”

“你疯了！”陈萍萍怒不可遏，这简直是对自己的侮辱，什么狗屁的一往情深，他恨不得讲这个人千刀万剐，扔到森林里喂野兽！

“你以为，你有的选吗？”庆帝收起脸上笑容，眼神发狠。他拿出一枚药丸，递到陈萍萍面前。

“想要那孩子活命，吃了它。”

陈萍萍接过药丸，毫不犹豫地吞了下去。他并不担心这个药的毒性，在这个世界上，没有任何的毒药能伤得了精灵王。

药效来的很快，没过多久，他就双腿酥软着倒在地上。

小腹中骤然爆发的灼热感迅速蔓延至全身，身下那处缓缓抬起头来，身体本能的夹紧双腿，双手想要向下探去，却酸软无力，怎么要碰不到。

他终究还是太天真，庆帝给他下药，并非要取他性命，而是要彻底地击垮他的意志。这药名叫寒春，顾名思义，即便下身坚硬如铁，可身体却软绵无力，不能自行纾解，只能感受这身体一波接着一波情潮袭来，深陷情欲之中又无发泄之门，不出一日，这人就会废掉。

对于男人而言，有什么样的毒药，能比得过让他此生不能人道呢？

光凭这个，还不够。这个人是庆国顶级的魔法师，只要他还活着，腿长在他身上，他总能找到机会逃跑。

庆帝蹲下身子，解开那人身上的衣物，露出光滑的上身。他的手顺着那人的背部一路向下，双手轻柔的抚过他背上的每一寸皮肤。

“可惜了。”

庆帝发自内心的感到遗憾，这人的皮肤如牛奶一般白皙嫩滑，纤腰也是不盈一握，两边的蝴蝶骨稍微外凸出，仿佛有一对小翅膀要破骨而出。由于被下了药，他的身体十分敏感，手指刚一碰到便如触电了一般浑身战栗，嘴边更是呻吟不断。明明对自己恨之入骨，身体却臣服于最原始的欲望不住地往自己身上贴过来。

如此的自然入骨的魅惑和风骚，竟然是一个男人的身体。

真是可惜了。

想到这里，庆帝眼底最后的怜惜也一闪而逝，双手最终停留在那人的尾椎处，手指无情的发力。

“啊——”陈萍萍自胸中爆发出一声痛苦的悲吟，身体的剧痛完全盖过药性，上半身不自主的抬起，双手艰难的按到大腿处。

他的腿，没有知觉了。

庆帝不再去看那具在地上痛苦挣扎的身体，站起身来，有条不紊的对在场的士兵们发布命令。

“把先王后的尸体抬出去，厚葬。小王子送到塔中，找个乳母，别把他饿死了就行。至于王后，这里以后就是他的寝宫，你们都出去吧，别打扰他休息了。”

除了抬走叶轻眉尸体的几人，其他人都遵守指令从屋里退出去了。

可抱着孩子的将领却迟迟没有动作。

“范建，你还有事？”

那将领名叫范建，是庆帝的奶兄弟。他看着怀里已经哭得小脸通红的小娃娃，心下十分不忍。

他和庆帝从小一起相伴着长大，他的母亲是庆帝的乳母，两人虽然没有血缘关系，却甚是亲厚。庆帝从小修习魔法，天赋极强，最大的梦想便是有朝一日能去森林中与那精灵族一较高下。庆国里虽然自古便流传着关于精灵的恐怖传说，但也一直不乏有勇士想要进入到森林中与那些恶魔们一较高下，庆帝的父亲便是其中之一，他从小对于魔法的热忱也是受了父亲的影响。在庆帝十岁那年，他的父亲率领着一群志同道合的部下一同闯进森林中，却再也没能走出。只有一个士兵拼尽最后一口气带回一截血淋淋的手臂，手指上的指环证明了手臂主人的身份。自那之后，庆帝性情大变，对精灵恨之入骨，更加不要命的修习魔法，立志要将森林里的恶魔们赶尽杀绝。

后来，不知道从什么时候开始，百姓中都在津津乐道城堡中公主的天真无邪，竟然幻想精灵能和人类和平共处。当这样的消息传到庆帝耳中时，他就开始布置血洗城堡的计划。

范建一直觉得庆帝的计划过于狠辣无情，但作为他唯一的挚友，他始终坚信庆帝本性善良，只是被父亲的死亡蒙蔽了双眼。可如今……他竟然可以对自己的亲生孩子下手，心狠至此，让范建不寒而栗。

“我只是在想，这孩子既然出生了，总要有个名字。”

庆帝并不知范建心中所想，只觉得自己这位好兄弟妇人之仁难成大器，这孩子也只是个麻烦。

“你既然这么喜欢，不如就让他随了你的姓。至于名字，你随便想吧。”

说话间庆帝已经走到门口，又突然停了下来。

“把这孩子交给仆人们安置吧，你留在这里，给我看好了他。”

不消半刻，偌大的屋子里只剩下了两个人。

庆帝走后，范建也不忍心看着那人赤裸着身体在冰冷的地上躺着，便走过去，将人抱起来，轻轻地放在床上。

“你放心，既然他说了，让小王子跟了我的姓，我便会拿他当自己的孩子一般照顾，绝不会让人欺负了他。”

身体的剧痛让陈萍萍恢复了一丝神志，刚刚庆帝和范建的对话他都听的清楚，心中的直觉告诉他，这个人是可以信任的。陈萍萍嘴唇微张，艰难的吐出两个字。

“范闲。”

“你说什么？”

“闲……是他母亲为他取的名字。他叫……范闲。”

那药性实在霸道，待陈萍萍的身体渐渐适应了尾椎处的疼痛时，身体又变得燥热起来，眼神渐渐迷离，口中呻吟一阵接着一阵的溢出来。

范建到底还是血气方刚的年纪，怎么受得了眼前这样的活春宫？他匆匆应下一句“我知道了”，便逃也似的冲出门外，紧闭房门，将那旖旎的叫声隔绝在了房中。

漫漫长夜终会过去，可对于有些人来讲，真正的黑暗，在那一晚，才刚刚开始。

第二天一早，在外面不眠不休守了一夜的范建，终究还是没有忍住自己良心的谴责，打开了那扇门。

床上一片狼藉，那人被情欲折磨了整晚，精神已到崩溃的边缘。身前那物依然高高挺立着，却已涨的发紫，根部青筋突出，已经泛着黑色。

都是男人，范建知道该如何帮他。他伸出一只手，握住那人身前巨物，想要帮他纾解，可谁知手才刚刚附上去，那人立刻发出一声痛苦的惊叫。

“好痛——”

太晚了，他生生熬了一夜，根基已损，即便今天他能帮助这人解了毒，只怕以后都不能再算得上是一个完整的男人了。

“你听我说，寒春并非不能解。”范建下定决心要违背庆帝的命令帮他，可那解毒之法并不光明正大，需要经过他的同意。

“除非你甘愿委身人下，只要情欲得以纾解，药性自然能退。只是，不知你是否……”

“求你……帮我……”

那人颤抖着开口，眼角不住地有生理性的泪水流下，落在嘴角，与口水混在一处，落在床上。

得了那人的许可，范建不再压抑自己，那些事情昨晚已在他的脑中上演了千万遍，如今做来，甚是得心应手。

他小心翼翼地将那人的身体翻过来，褪下他身上衣物，果然看到他后穴处已经红肿一片，肌肉不自主的收缩，可以看到里面的鲜肉向外翻出，甚至还带出些许肠液。

范建觉得，即便此刻他将自己的东西直接插进去，那里也定能容得下。可他知道这人在昨天晚上都受了那些非人的折磨，实在不忍令他雪上加霜，还是耐心的用手指帮他扩张小穴。

异物插进，陈萍萍喉底发出一声满足的低呼，下意识地就想抬起臀部那人的手指进入到身体深处，却发现身体根本不受自己的控制，难耐的轻哼一声，肠肉加速蠕动，将范建的手指吸得更紧。

尽管知道这一切都是药物使然，若是在清醒的状态下那人绝不会对自己如此主动，但范建还是因为身下人的行为而心跳加速，知道他已急不可耐，便加快了手指抽插速度，感觉到肌肉慢慢放松的时候，又加入了两根手指急速进出。身下人发出的惊喘一声高过一声，范建心知时机已到，收回手指，双手环住那人后腰将他的身体抱着向下直到臀部靠近床沿。他用两手将那人的双腿大大的向外分开，露出粉红的小孔，接着一只手解开自己的裤子，掏出自己那根早已蓄势待发的东西，随便上下撸动了两下，朝着那粉色的小穴直直地插了进去。

两人同时长出了一口气。那人后腰处的一片紫黑色实在太过扎眼，范建不忍再将手放在他的背部，而是按在臀部借力，快速地挺动。

与纤细骨感的腰部不同，那人的臀部十分圆润丰满，情到浓时，范建忍不住抬手朝那块软肉狠狠拍了下去，下手之狠那里很快泛起五个鲜红的手指印。可身下的人却仿佛并不知道自己对他做了什么，只是咬紧下唇感受自己在他体内的撞击。

范建这才发现那人的下半身只怕都以没了感觉，心中顿起怜惜，转而在那两团肉上缓慢的揉抚，企图将自己刚刚留下的印迹抹掉。

范建与庆帝不同，他出身贵族，又生性风流，早年间流连花丛时，无论男女他都玩过。可身下人虽为男子，却是第一次开苞，花穴尚且紧致，再加上被药性控制的身体极为敏感，连浪叫的声音都百转千回，夺人魂魄。原本只是举手之劳的逢场作戏，却成了他此生都忘不了的一场春梦。

灭顶的快感不住地自身后传来，前段却突然爆发出一阵剧痛，陈萍萍想要开口阻止身后人的动作，却发不出任何声音。身前的性器已经抬至最高，顶端也有些晶莹的液体溢出。

“啊——”伴随着陈萍萍痛彻心扉的惨叫，那积蓄了一夜的东西终于喷涌而出。

只是，那恐怕也是它最后一次的吐露了。

沉浸在高潮中的肠道更加快速地蠕动，将范建夹得几乎快要丢了性命。他稳住心神，扶住那人下体再次快速的抽插了几下，最终将自己的东西留在了他身体里。

那是范建第一次，也是唯一一次得到过那个人的身体。在之后的漫漫岁月里，他就只能站在情敌身侧，远远望着那人了。

又过了很久很久，连当初还是婴儿的小范闲都已长大成人。

小王子小时候还备受冷眼，可随着他渐渐长大，便出落得越发帅气逼人，身姿挺拔，迷倒了塔内所有的仆人们。

可范闲心中一直有个心结未解。

那就是，无论他长的多大，始终都比陈萍萍矮了半截。可他盯着陈萍萍看了许久，并不觉得这精灵王比自己高多少啊。

直到有一天，他终于发现了问题所在。原来陈萍萍一直都靠翅膀稳住身形，他的双脚从来没有落地过。

原来你是飘在空中呢，难怪比我高这么多。

于是有一天，小王子决心捉弄一下这位传说中的精灵王，看看他站在地上的时候，两人到底谁更高。

他绕到那人身后，偷偷按在那人蝴蝶骨处。

陈萍萍没有防备，一侧的羽翼收回，身体再也无法维持平衡，直接倒在地上。

范闲被这突如其来的意外吓到了，他赶紧手忙脚乱地扶起那人。待他再次展开羽翼稳住身形时，范闲却再也不敢靠近半步，心虚地盯着自己的脚尖。

陈萍萍知道这孩子只是好奇心重，并无恶意。移动身体飞过去，一只手放在那孩子的头顶。

“精灵一族行动主要靠飞行，双腿并不灵活，但我不一样。”说着抓住范闲的一只手按在自己的腿部，暗自发力，“因为一次意外，我的腿已经没有感觉了。”

范闲难以置信地瞪大眼睛，那人说的云淡风轻，可能让精灵之王的双腿废掉，又怎么可能是一次普通的意外。

范闲难以想象那个时候，他遭遇了怎样的痛苦。

“还疼吗？”

时隔多年，同样关切的眼神，同样真心地询问。

陈萍萍望着眼前已经长大的少年，笑的眉眼弯弯。

“疼过，好在，都过去了。”


End file.
